Double Trouble
by lyra swan
Summary: bit AU, but still pretty true to script- Allie has a twin sister; Ilah. While Allie has always been the "good" twin, Ilah has strayed a bit more off the beaten path. She loves History, but hates school. When the Penningtons move to Avalon, Allie meets Will, but Ilah meets MARCO. The more he pulls her in, the harder she fights, but can Ilah avoid fate any more than the rest of them?
1. Chapter 1: Staying

Okay, so am I the only one who thought Marco was wayyy cuter than Will? I also thought that Allie was a bit odd, like some of her lines, but that's just me. Any way, since the ending didn't give anyone to Marco, I thought I'd give him someone to fall in love with.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a thump. Literally.<p>

"Allie? Are you okay?" I asked, peering down at my twin sister from my top bunk.

"Yeah, I'm all right." She groaned back.

Just then our mother came rushing up the stairs, arms around a box full of, surprise, books.

"Are you all right girls? I heard a noise, an- " she paused seeing Allie on the ground. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I guess I fell out of bed." Allie replied.

"Didn't you used to do that all the time when you were like four?" I questioned.

"Oh shut up, Ilah." She snapped back. "Besides, I bet when I was four I wasn't dreaming about medieval combat."

"Well, as long as you two are up, you can unpack." Mom suggested.

"Sure thing Mom! Want us to organize your books as well?" I responded with a heavy dose of sarcasm. As usual, she was completely ignorant, though Allie started laughing behind her back. "Oh no sweetie. Don't worry, your father and I will handle the books." And with that she went back downstairs.

"God she's so oblivious." I sighed.

"Yeah, well you'll probably thank her for it now that we're in high school. Come on, let's get started."

* * *

><p>We had worked our way through about half of the boxes before we found the two smaller ones that contained all our school stuff. In each one there was a small, cream colored brochure for our new prison I mean school, Avalon High. Inside each brochure was a flyer for track and field tryouts. The flyer stated that tryouts would be held until 5 o'clock after the first day of the semester, and that all were welcome to try out. Allie and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We both love to run, and we each specialized in our own events, me in the sprints and her in the long distance, and we were <em><strong>really <strong>_good. But, because the longest time we ever stayed one house was six months, it was obvious that even if we made the team, we wouldn't be around to see the end of the season. Allie passed me her flyer, and I crumpled them up and shot two three-pointers, one after another, into the trashcan.

I sighed. "I think I'm going to go downstairs and help them with the books"

"Help or read?" Allie shot back.

"Touché sis, but I have to make sure they haven't been holding out on me. The last one I read on Lancelot and Guinevere almost made me throw up from all the lovey-dovey stuff."

"I'll remember that when you get a boyfriend."

"Screw you!" I huffed, as I left the room and headed down.

Downstairs, it was obvious that the books had already made a permanent home for themselves; everywhere.

"All unpacked sweetie?" My dad asked.

"Getting there," I replied. "I see King Arthur and his Merry Men have once again taken over the house."

"It was Robin Hood who had the Mary Men, sweetie. Arthur had the Knights of the Round Table. You know that!"

"Yes, I do. How could I not know that, when it's all you guys talk about?"

"We're professors of medieval literature, Ilah. It's our job." Dad soothed.

"I know, I know, but you guys talk about King Arthur so much, I'm starting to dream about him. And not even like most girls who dream about knights in shining armor. Mine have dirt all over them, and BO, and are missing half their teeth." I replied.

Dad paused, "That's actually quite accurate. During Arthurian times, dental hygiene wasn't considered to be-"

"Ew! Dad! Seriously?" I cut him off. "Well, I don't even know why we bothered to unpack. We're just going to move in six months, right? I mean which is great, I love always moving, like you always say who wants to live in just one place right?" They both fell silent. "What?"

"Well, " Mom started. "It's not going to be six months this time." She stopped, glanced Dad, and then continued. "Ilah, we're going to be here for three years. We were just offered contracts at the University, and this place is so…special. Now we know that three years is a long time, bu-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. So we're going to be at Avalon High until graduation? So we can be on the track team, and finished the season, and make actual friends?"

They nodded.

**"Yes! **_**Yes! **__**Yes!"**_

* * *

><p>So there's the first chapter! let me know what you think, this is my first story ever, so please review but go easy. thanks for reading! CC<p>

P.S. you say her name like [I-luh]


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

This is one of my favorite Marco scenes. *squeals* What can I say, I think we all 3 bad boy Marco. XD

* * *

><p>After I told Allie the good news, she went for a run while I kept unpacking. When I was done, she still wasn't back, so I grabbed my journal and climbed onto the roof. I started writing down things I could tell people at our new school, things that would help them get to know me and hopefully tell us apart. We <strong>are<strong> twins after all, and sometimes I think the only way people can tell us apart is because of the fact that I have glasses, and of course our clothes. Though the twin-esqueness probably ends as soon as I open my mouth. I wrote about how even though we're twins, we're still two different people. People have always described Allie as good. I don't know if that means I'm bad, or just not good enough. But either way, I know who I am, and I am who I am, so that's enough for me. I put that even though I love history, I absolutely hate school. Even though I know exactly what I'm doing I usually struggle in other subjects besides history. Even when I don't know what I'm doing usually, if I go with my gut, I get the right answers anyway. I talked about how I like dark colors, so people usually assume that I'm Goth, or just rebellious, even though I can be even girlier than Allie. And I also tried to describe how alone I feel, even though I knew I would never share that anybody. The problem is I just feel sometimes like nobody, not even Allie really understands. The tiny bit of dreamer in me thinks I'm just waiting to meet my soul mate or something like that. The realistic part wants to know my straitjacket size.

After Allie came back from her run she would not shut up about some guy she met at the water fountain. It's like that book all over again. I hope to God I never sound like that.

* * *

><p>The next day was our first day at Avalon High. After making sure Mom would pick us up at five because of track tryouts, we walked into the building together. Immediately, there was a loud crash. Allie looked around the corner sighed. It must be a bully then. I looked around the corner and saw… one of the cutest guys I have ever seen. The unfortunate part is that <strong>he<strong> was the bully.

"Marco, why can't you just take my lunch money like every other bully? I need my locker!" His victim appealed to him. "Besides, what's wrong with yours?"

"Well, Miles," Marco replied. "Since you asked; mine's too far from class."

Miles scoffed. "You don't even go to class!"

"Give me the combination." Marco demanded, slamming the rest of the books out of Miles's hands.

"That must've been what we heard before," I whispered to Allie.

"1-2-3-4-5" Miles shot back.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Allie whispered back. I hummed in agreement

Marco slammed Miles against the lockers. "Give it to me, Preschool, or you go in the locker."

"Wow, nerd in a locker. How original!" Miles mocked. "We're now living inside an 80s teen movie."

Just as Marco went for him, a voice from behind called out "That's enough, Marco!"

Marco rolled his eyes and turned to face the interrupter. "If it isn't Will Wagner here to save the day! My hero." He sneered. "What're you gonna do, Will, hit me?

"You're not worth a detention." Will replied. "Now get out of here, before I change my mind."

Marco sneered, but started to turn away before suddenly wheeling and lunging at Miles. Will instantly threw himself in between the two boys and shoved Marco backwards,** right into me**. I tried not to look like a tomato as he righted himself, and I think I actually managed to keep from turning any shade darker than a light rosy color. I just hope he didn't hear the little squeaky-toy noise I let out. He moved back towards Will until they were face-to-face, before smirking and letting out a simple "Whatever,"

Marco then faced Miles and stated with a dark tone, "He can't protect you 24 hours a day." before loping away. The strange thing was, as he passed me I could've sworn I heard him mutter a low "sorry", but when I looked up, his eyes were locked straight ahead and held absolutely no emotion.

As Marco turned the corner, Miles yelled after him, "Oh, wow, you know that there are 24 hours in a day? You must be evolving!" I watched Marco as he went down the hall. It was a wildly contrasting sight, for he held himself straight and tall, with an arrogant yet assuring confidence, but at the same time he curled his shoulders inward just slightly, as if trying to protect himself, or like he was upset. It was an odd concept, but yet just as intriguing as the boy himself. I was actually very pleased with myself for noticing.

"Thanks Will." Miles murmured "I was worried I was going to have to, as they say 'throw down' with him, but when I saw you coming I thought you might want to deal with him yourself, since he's your brother."

"Step-brother" Will corrected under his breath. He then looked over Miles' shoulder - right at us. Or more specifically right at me; Allie had disappeared around the corner. I bit back a curse and scurried after her with him following, shouting for me to wait up. I caught up with Allie right by her locker, about to demand to know why she pulled the disappearing act, when behind me Will called out "Hey! Water Fountain Girl!"

_**Oh, so THAT'S why she wanted to avoid him. **_Allie sent me THE LOOK, telling me that if I didn't scram now, I was going to regret it later.

"Oh, hey, it's Will, right?" she said to him as I ducked around her to get to my locker.

"Yeah. Hey, I didn't know you went Avalon."

"Well, I didn't know you go here either. Although, technically, I don't know anyone who goes here. I'm new. I mean my name's not 'New', it's Allie."

He laughs, shaking her hand as I roll my eyes at her dysfunctional introduction. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Allie. And I assume this is your sister?" he asks, reaching for my hand.

**_OK Ilah, be cool. First day, new school, new people, fresh start. Don't screw it up._**

"Ilah." I say, shaking his hand before turning back to my locker. "There," Will says to Allie. "Now you officially know one person."

"Yeah," I comment as I lean around my locker door. "You're practically Homecoming Queen."

"Ilah!" Allie hisses. I roll my eyes and turn back to my locker, mentally chiding myself for not thinking before I speak.

"So, are you on the track team?" Allie asks Will. "You know, because of the running in the park. Or maybe you just like running. I love running._** We**_ love running." I face palm behind my locker door. I hope the rest of the school is nicer than Marco, cause if not she's toast.

Will laughs, "Football, actually. I'm kinda the quarterback."

**_'Course he is._** I think to myself.**_ Cue the cheerleader._**

All of a sudden a girl with strawberry blonde hair bounces over to Will giving him a quick "Hey sweetie!", and a kiss on the cheek.

**_There she is._**

Will introduces her as his girlfriend (duh) Jen, commenting on how our friends have already doubled, before introducing us to his best friend Lance who, surprisingly (not) is also on the football team. I don't know how perceptive Will is, but I think it's pretty clear that Jen and Lance have feelings for each other, so I stand there pondering why she's dating Will, that is until I suddenly realize that they are showing us to our first-period class, European History with Mr. Moore.

* * *

><p>so here's the second chapter. I'm trying to do these very fast, because the movie is only available to me till tomorrow, and I like to check it to make sure I'm getting the right dialogue. Let me know what you think! CC<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

When we walked to class, the first thing that struck me was the loud voice at the front of the room blurting "William!" I assumed it was our teacher, Mr. Moore.

"Rumor has it you're going to lead Avalon Football to State for the first time this year." Mr. Moore continued.

"That's the plan Sir." Will replied as a few other boys with letterman jackets slapped him on the back.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Moore exclaimed. "Class president, Homecoming King, straight A-student," he went on. Turning around to catch Marco slinking past behind him to grab a book, Mr. Moore decided to add one more attribute to the list, aiming it directly at Marco. "_**And he's polite! **_If only I had an entire class of Will Wagner's." He finished turning towards Allie and I.

"Oh, I think I'm going to puke!" Marco called back, heading for a seat at the very back of the room. When he was about halfway there, he turned back around and caught my eye. After giving me a once over, he scowled and spat out "What are you looking?"

Me being myself I instantly feigned innocence before replying with "Your ego. It's kinda hard to miss." *** He just glowered at me, and went to go sulk at the back of the room, giving me another dirty look once he reached his seat.

Mr. Moore handed us our books, and I followed Allie trying to find a seat, when all of the sudden she stopped walking and started laughing. I looked down at the book and then started laughing too.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem, Miss…?" Mr. Moore asked.

"Pennington. Allie and Ilah Pennington?" Allie said.

"Ah!" Mr. Moore started laughing. "Well then, that explains everything! Everyone, please welcome Avalon High's newest students, Allie and Ilah Pennington. Their parents are professors of medieval literature at the University, and they also wrote the textbook we'll be using this semester, when we learn about King Arthur and his court."

From the middle of the room, Lance faked a cough before muttering a dry "Easy A!" making everyone laugh. Mr. Moore then repeated it back at him with a "Nobody asked you!" By that time, the only seats left were the ones at the very back of the room. Allie picked the one next to Miles, the kid from this morning who was getting bullied, but I got to sit behind him next to Marco, the kid who was doing the bullying.

_Lucky me. _I thought to myself as I sat down and put my backpack on the floor. In front of me Miles was trying to tell Allie how big of a mistake she was making by talking to him.

"You had a great start!" He reasoned. "I saw you talking to Captain Everything this morning. You have a chance to meet in the popular group. Don't mess it up."

She laughed. "I can be friends with whoever I want. Including you. Including you."

"Uh, who said I wanted to be your friend?" Miles sassed

"You" she replied.

"No, I didn't." He retorted.

"Then why are you still talking to us?" I interjected. From the corner of my eye I saw Marco had turned slightly towards us, as if he were listening to our conversation.

"But I'm not." Miles responded.

"Ah, but by saying you're not, you are." I countered.

Miles struggled for a few seconds to come up with an answer, but found himself beaten and slumped in his desk.

"Check…" Allie started.

"and mate." I finished.

I heard a snicker come from my left, but when I looked Marco was not paying attention at all, faced straight ahead, and completely ignoring everyone.** _Oh this is going to be a long year._** At the front of room, Mr. Moore started ringing a tiny bell.

"Okay, first thing we're going to do is break up into teams to write research papers. You're going to be drawing your topics out of a hat, or in this case a helmet." He said, pulling out the helmet off a suit of armor.

The first group was two kids I didn't know, and they got the architecture of Camelot. Next, Will got placed with some girl, though he clearly wanted to be with Jen. They got the sports of Camelot. Jen who was working with Lance, picked the tragedy of Camelot. Their paper was to be on the love triangle between King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and Sir Lancelot. In that book I just read, it said that the triangle ultimately destroyed Arthur and Camelot itself along with him. I couldn't help but wonder Mr. Moore had a sick sense of humor, and had somehow rigged to the drawing. Next was Miles and Allie.

"I'd rather work alone." Miles protested.

"And I'd rather be eating pineapple on a beach in Hawaii," Mr. Moore retaliated, "but that's not going to happen either."

Allie picked the Order of the Bear. **_I've never heard of that_** I thought to myself. I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me, and when I snuck a peek at Marco, he was staring directly at Allie, with his hands clasped together, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched. I couldn't tell what was wrong with him. I don't know if he was upset because she had gotten it and he hadn't (assuming he'd wanted it) or if he was just trying not to laugh because she looked so confused.

Next came me and you know who on my left.

"Alright Ilah, you're with Marco. Pick." I shuffled around for a bit before pulling out a strip of paper, unfolding it and holding it up for him to see.

"The Story of Mordred," Mr. Moore read. "Oh that's a good one. Your paper will tell of Mordred's specific role in the downfall of Camelot.

_Joy. Really. _I sighed, pulling out a sheet of paper to write down my phone number, email address, and home address, so Marco would be able to contact me while we worked on our project. _**You know,** _I thought to my self as I folded the **Story of Mordred **paper into a crane,_ **I don't particularly relish the thought of him having my personal information like this, even if it is just to get a paper done.**_ By the time the rest of the class had finished picking, my contact information had followed the Mordred slip into another crane, along with two more made out of a spare notebook sheet I'd ripped in half. When class ended, I dropped the one with my info on his desk, and then walked out without another word. He didn't say anything, and I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>*** I know that's a really stupid comeback, and I've been trying to come up with something better to put in there, but so far I haven't. If you think you have something better, please let me know!<p>

Thanks for reading! Cheers CC


	4. Chapter 4: Winning

So this one's kinda short, but like I said last chapter, I loose the movie after tomorrow, so I'm kinda trying ta crank em all out before tomorrow, but that's clearly not going to happen. I'll tell you why later. For now, the story...

* * *

><p>After school were track tryouts. First we stretched a bit, and then we started jogging. The try-out was a 400 yard sprint, and the first 3 girls would make the team. The whole time we doing this, I felt a familiar presence nearby. Someone was definitely watching us. At first I thought it was just the male track runners, or the football players. The longer I felt it, the more familiar seemed. I know whoever it was had to be someone I knew, someone I'd been close to recently. But I'd been through over half a dozen classes that day. I'd been close to a million people! I tried to forget about it and just focus on running.<p>

"All right!" The coach yelled. "Go to your marks!"

I was in the second lane, right next to Allie. "Good luck" I said as I passed her. "You too, Ilah!" she replied. I fixed the blocks, got into position, and waited for the gun. As I did, I felt that _presence_ again, and I looked up into the stands to try and pinpoint it. The next thing I know, the gun's gone off, the other girls including Allie are already reaching the first turn, and like an idiot _**I'm still at my mark!**_ I took off as fast as I could. *** Rounding the last corner, I pushed with everything I had left, flying across the line neck and neck with Allie. The coaches congratulated us, and told us those were two of the fastest 400s they'd seen in years, and they'd love to see it again with proper starts from both of us.

_**Huh. I guess I wasn't the only one who was distracted. Now, speaking of distractions, where's the person…** _

My trail of thought died as up at the very top of the stands, I saw the black flap of someone's jacket for about half a second, before it whipped around the corner and into the boy's locker room.

_**Black, black. Who do I know who wears… oh no. No, no, no.** _

Seeing that color combined with the presence, I realized why is felt so familiar, it was the same one I'd felt this morning in the hall, just before I officially met Will, the seemingly egotistical yet quietly assuring confidence. It was the same one I'd be feeling all year long, emanating from the left, in Mr. Moore's European History class. **_Great. Now he's stalking me._**

* * *

><p>That night, Mom and Dad took us out to a restaurant to celebrate.<p>

"I'm so proud of you girls." Mom beamed at us.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm pretty proud of us too." I grinned, sliding my arm across Allie's shoulders and pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"This is gonna be a great year for us. I can feel it." Allie announced, flashing me a huge smile.

_** Not if Marco keeps this up.** _I thought. But tonight wasn't about him. For now, it was just about us.

* * *

><p>so the reason I wont get this done today, is I mapped out how I want the story to go, and the plan gives me 18 chapters. I was thinking about trying to write all through the night, not necessarily posting, just writing, but I have a birthday party tomorrow and a hockey game tomorrow night. not to mention school starts again for me on Monday, and my mom wants me to try and get back on my normal sleeping schedule. I'll write as late as I can tonight, and hopefully post a little more. thanks for reading, be sure to review! thanks, CC<p>

*** insert the running scene from the movie here, with a couple of differences. Ilah has bright green eyes, a purple shirt, and is _wearing a bra!_ Seriously! How did they miss that!


End file.
